


Limp

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Percy Jackson RPG, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comic, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: " I didn't understand... Why did Nico train with Will and not with me?"Athena's daughter rolled her eyes, "Don't worry seaweed brain, when you get older, I'll explain it to you."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Limp

When he arrived for breakfast that morning, Nico limped.   
Seeing him come, the girls at Aphrodite's table giggled amused, whispering to each other and looking at Will, who was blushing, visibly uncomfortable with so much attention.   
"What's wrong with Nico?" Percy asked.  
"It's Will's fault - Annabeth replied, not looking up from the architecture book that Sally had given her for her birthday - He was too rough with Nico. And very loud. Everybody heard them."   
"Oh... so..."  
"Problems?"  
“No! But I didn't understand... Why did Nico train with Will and not with me?"  
Athena's daughter rolled her eyes, "Don't worry seaweed brain, when you get older, I'll explain it to you."   
“Explain what? Annabeth, what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
